Fanfiction Surprises
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Have you ever felt that you have way too many ideas in your head? I sure have. So to let them all out I've created this. In this, I shall write previews of fanfictions. It's up to you amazing people if I actually make them into stories! I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Preview 1

**Hello! I'm here with something I'm pretty sure no author has done yet. I have so many ideas in my mind that I need to poor out, so I'm making this. Here I will wright a preview of a story I might wright and I'm hoping for feed back on whether I should wright it or not. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Preview #1  
Fate of Love  
(Fire Emblem Awakening Fan fiction) **

It was a bright sunny day in the halidom of Ylisse. The citizens of Ylisstol were going about their daily business. All was peaceful. As usual the sounds of sparring were heard coming from the Shepherd's Barracks. Two girls were dueling. One had long deep purple hair that was tied up in a long ponytail, with pale skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing warrior robes. The other girl had shoulder length blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. She wore bright green mage robes. The purple haired girl wielded a long golden sword, and the blond had a green tome in her hand. Exalt Kanade walked into the training grounds and smiled as the two girls practiced.

"Having fun?" she asked.

The two girls froze mid attack. The purple haired girl straightened up, holding her sword at her side. She smiled.

"Hello mother." she said brightly.

Kanade walked up to the two girls, her long robes trailing behind her.

"It's wonderful how much you two have grown." Kanade looked at the girl with the sword. "Shinrai I thought you were practicing magic like Emmeryn."

Shinrai's gaze strayed away from her mother.

"Well I wasn't really any good at it. Emm is too good." She clutched her sword to her side. "Anyway, I'm better with a sword."

The blond, Emmeryn, laughed.

"It's not my fault you stink."

"Oh be quiet!" Shinrai huffed.

Kanade chuckled.

"Girls. No bickering. Now get back to the castle and clean up. Remember King Tamashi is coming to meet with me." Her gaze became stern. "I want you two on your best behavior."

Shinrai and Emmeryn both rolled their eyes. They nodded and made their way back to the castle, talking between themselves. Kanade sighed, looking at her daughters sadly. Shinrai was only 15 and already men were lining up hoping she'd take them as her husband. However, only she knew the fate that awaited her child.

Shinrai's POV

I sighed as I looked through my closet. Why do I have to dress up for this guy? Every other time mother had a guest I could always just stay in my armor. Why was this king any different? And how come Chrom didn't have to show up? Lissa was recently born so I didn't care whether she showed up or not. However, I knew better than to argue with my mother so I took a bath and cleaned up. After a minute or two I picked out a long dress that was the same color as my hair with long sleeves. My long straight hair was washed, brushed, and it was down so that it reached a bit past my waist. Since mother would chew me out if I didn't have it, I grudgingly placed my golden tiara on my head. Hoping mother would be pleased I left my room and walked to the throne room, still upset as to the fact that Chrom didn't have to do anything. My mother was sitting on the throne looking as regal as ever, and my little sister Emmeryn stood next to her wearing a long pale green dress. I stopped at my mother's other side. She smiled.

"You look lovely Shinrai." she said softly.

"Thank you mother." I said, forcing a smile. Once I had straightened my posture though I rolled my eyes. Gods. Why did I have to do this?

Validar's POV

This. Was. Stupid. My father was forcing me to go to the Ylissean Castle with him to meet with the exalt. And he refused to tell me why. All I know is that he has a surprise for me there. The jolt of the horse stopping caused me to snap back to reality. I practically fell off of my horse, but I managed to land on my feet in time. The sound of chuckling made me look up. My father, who had already dismounted, gave me an amused smile.

"Day dreaming again Validar?" He asked with an amused smile.

I stood up straight.

"Maybe." I said, straightening my long black cape.

Father only chuckled again.

"Come."

Ylissean servants took our horses to the stables, and I followed my father into the castle. I felt so out of place here with my dark regal robes, dark skin, and spiky jet black hair. It was so peaceful here. And there were so many bright colors, unlike the Plegian castle. Snapping back to reality once more I saw that we were in being let into the throne room by two guards. Straightening my spine I followed my father inside. Inside was possibly the most elaborately gorgeous room I'd ever seen. It was bright. Tapestries depicting Naga and the fire emblem hung here and there, the windows were huge, and a long soft cerulean blue carpet led up to the throne where the exalt sat. The exalt was as radiant as people described her. However my attention was drawn to the tall girl standing to the right of the exalt. My heart skipped a beat. As father and I walked closer I could see that she was about two inches shorter than I, her skin was oddly pale, she had sparkling brown eyes, and glossy strait deep purple hair that reached a bit past her waist. She wore a long deep purple dress with sleeves that reached slightly past her wrist, and a golden circlet on her head.

"Greetings your grace." my father said with a bow. "A pleasure to see you after so long."

The exalt nodded.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well King Tamashi." she answered, rather coldly. Then looked at me. "Will you introduce me to this handsome young man?"

Father gave a sideways glance as if cueing me.

"My name is Validar your grace." I said also with a slight bow. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

The exalt actually smiled. I calmed down slightly. At least I had made a first good impression. My father smiled slightly, looking at the two girls at either side of the throne.

"And these must be your children."

"Two of them." the exalt answered. She gestured to the blond girl on the left of her. "This is Emmeryn and the one on my right is her older sister Shinrai."

My father smiled.

"Ah yes. Shinrai." he said with a smirk. "My how much you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were only about five years old. When we made the arrangement." The girl with the deep purple hair, Shinrai, looked at her mother in confusion. "Did your mother never tell you?" father chuckled. "To end the war between Plegia and Ylisse you and my son have are arranged to marry."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please give me feed back and tell me if I should make this into a story. More previews will come soon if you guys like my idea. See ya later! Nya ha ha!**

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	2. Preview 2

**I'm _so _glad you guys liked my first preview! Here's a new one. It's been in my head for quite some time and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Preview #2  
Super Smash Bros. Remix  
(Super Smash Bros. Fan fiction) **

`~Right Before the Great Maze~

I followed the two Hylians across the black and purple landscape, up to the Ganondorf figurine lying on its side. I prodded it with my foot. Thankfully I didn't have the power to make the figurine come alive again. I looked at Zelda.

"So, what do you suppose we do with him?"

Link and Zelda exchanged looks and nodded. I looked at both of them confused, wondering what had just passed between them. The hero gave me a slightly pleading look.

"Zelda and I have been talking and we've both decided that we need his help."

I stared at them in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, my anger rising. "No way."

"Vaati." Zelda said, her voice becoming steadily gentler. "Listen..."

"No." I glared at them. "You listen. There's no way I'm ever working together with that... that..." I pointed at the figurine accusingly. "...moron!"

Link put a hand my shoulder.

"Can't you put your differences aside for a bit?" He smiled slightly. "Who knows, you might even become friends."

I scoffed.

"Me? Become friends with him?!" I let out a mirthless laugh. "Puhlease! Zant has a better chance of becoming the next ruler of Hyrule!"

The princess chuckled slightly.

"Yes we know that." Said Link. "What if you just worked together? You don't have to talk with him."

"Fine!" I through my hands up in the air in defeat.

Zelda sighed and touched the figurine's pedestal. It glowed white and Ganondorf stood in front of us. I gave him a death glare and turned away from his with my nose in the air. Link sighed, turned me around to face the king of evil, and pushed me forward slightly. I crossed my arms and looked up at Ganondorf, mentally cursing him for being so much taller than me.

"Look." I sighed. "I know both us are going to hate this idea, but we have to work together."

Ganondorf glared down at me.

"Why would I ever help you?" He growled.

I gave him another death glare. I pointed at the giant blueish sphere at the top of the glowing stairs.

"That's why!" I shouted in his face. "If you don't help us you'll never see Hyrule again! You'll never get your revenge on Link! So get over all your stupid pride or so help me I'll murder you!" Link and Zelda stared at me in shock. Ganondorf however stared at me with interest. I breathed deeply, trying to calm down. I hesitantly outstretched my hand. "So... truce?"

After a few seconds the king of evil took my hand and shook. I cleared my throat and stepped back.

"Well let's go then." Link said.

"Wait Link."

Link, Ganondorf, and I looked at Zelda.

"Vaati doesn't have a weapon." she said, looking at me.

"Oh...yeah..." I said staring at the ground. "Don't suppose you'd be willing to give me your bow Link?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but no."

I sighed. It was getting a bit boring standing on the side watching Link fight. An exasperated sigh made me look up. Ganondorf had taken out his own sword and offered the hilt to me. I stared at him, than at the sword, then back.

"Take my weapon. I don't need it, my magic is plenty." he said, looking in the opposite direction.

I hesitantly took it and weighed it in my hands, taking it out of its sheath I slashed it through the air a couple of times. Satisfied, I sighed and sheathed the sword, strapping the sword belt around my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

Link and Zelda smiled at each other. I glared at them, making them grin. I sighed and turned towards the staircase.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes." Link said.

I followed the two hylians and gerudo up the stairs into the sphere. All the way up I was trying to figure why the self proclaimed king of evil had given me his sword. I took it out of its sheath and turned it around in my hands, looking it over. Actually it was quite a lovely weapon. It was long, pure white, and the hilt had strange swirls on it. I ran my fingers over the blade gently.

"What are you doing?"

I gasped slightly and looked up. Ganondorf was standing a few steps above me looking at me curiously. I blushed slightly and put the sword away.

"Uh...um...n-nothing..." He smirked, making me blush even more. "Why do you care anyway?" I asked accusingly.

He shrugged. I made an indignant noise, walking past him. He chuckled. I growled and turned to him.

"Will you shut up? We have a world to save!"

"Will you two love birds hurry up?" Link shouted at us.

Both Ganondorf and I blushed crimson. I clenched my fists.

"Link!"

"Uh oh."

I turned and chased Link into the sphere.

"Come back here so I can murder you, you stupid hero!"

Link laughed and ran away.

* * *

**Nya ha ha! Link is so dead once Vaati gets my hands on him... **

**Anyway... hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you next time! Bye nii! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


	3. Preview 3

**Sorry for the wait guys! *sob* I've been really busy lately and school JUST started and I'm REALLY busy. So I might not be able to post soon. Anyway... here's a preview of the same FEA fanfic as in the first preview. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Preview #3  
Fire Emblem Awakening ****Fan fiction**

Chapter 2

The next thing Shinrai knew she was walking out of the throne room into the hall and to her room. She heard hurried footsteps behind her. Probably Emmeryn coming to talk to her. She ignored the person and walked into her room, slamming the door after her. Shinrai stood there for a moment holding the door knob. For some reason she was having trouble breathing. A soft knocking came from the other side of the door. She opened the door to confront her sister.

"Go away Emmeryn."

"Sorry to dissapoint you but I was sent to calm you instead." a male voice replied.

Shinrai looked up in surprise. Instead of her younger sister there stood the prince of Plegia. She turned away from him and walked back to her bed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The prince made a small indignant noise.

"Look." he said. "I'm in the same position as you princess. For the record I also didn't know about this until now."

Shinrai turned to him. This boy had the nerve to enter her room without permission then tell her that he was in the same position. He had no idea what she was going through. To her surprise the plegian prince outstretched his hand to her.

"Let's start over. My name is Validar. I'm the heir to the Plegian throne."

Shinrai gave him a suspicious look before hesitantly taking his hand and shaking it.

"My name is Shinrai." she looked down slightly. "I used to be the heir to the Ylissean throne."

Validar looked at her curiously, after a moment he seemed to understand.

"Oh. Yeah. Now that we're arranged to marry you'll be queen of Plegia."

The princess nodded. She looked up at Validar.

"Guess I'll get used to this eventually." she said. "Just don't try anything."

Validar laughed.

"Alright princess."

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this preview. I know I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if its a bit rushed. I've been busy. Still. Hope you enjoyed! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12 **


End file.
